


Not My Little Pony

by JadeSpirit



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Centaurs, F/M, Hot, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Memories, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpirit/pseuds/JadeSpirit
Summary: This fanfic tells you the MC's (alternative) memories of that date when Tiros and she had sex.
Relationships: Tiros Darkmane/MC
Kudos: 32





	Not My Little Pony

**Author's Note:**

> I might write 2 more chapters for this story. Hopefully, I'll get there.😁

It's been weeks since the last time I saw Tiros, my gorgeous centaur king. My soulmate. My lover. My greatest desire...

His departure left an aching, yet anticipation-filled void after him in my heart - and as a matter of fact, in my vagina, too.

I knew he had to go, it had been clear from the very start of our relationship. I was aware that as a future ruler, he was ought to protect his mother, his sister, and the people of Veilowyn from Anthorak's evil machinations. He owed his late father's memory at least that much, if not more. And I put all efforts into helping him out with my newly-found magic. The magic our destined love awakened in me and our sensual caresses, our passionate kisses, and our wild lovemaking endowed with infinite possibilities.

My mind is still reeling and hazy from the bursting images of that fateful night. How he devoured me on that clearing like I was the only one he'd ever craved.

The trail of open-mouthed kisses and teasing bites he planted on my skin from the sweet spot behind my ear to my breasts, then through my belly to my slick slit that has never ceased to feel burning hot.

That day won't ever come when I forget the firm hands that kneaded my ass while his tongue alternately danced and sucked on my clit fiercely like a hurricane, dipping into my sex every now and then, probingly. God! No one ever could make me as dripping wet as him. It almost felt embarrassing to let my juices flow all over his beautiful face as I lay spread out on the wide wooden picnic table with him between my legs. Hikers and campers consume their meals on it, dammit! But the hunger in Tiros's eyes bore into mine, and my urgent need for him dissolved all the shame that started to form.

I reached my peak twice by the time he decided to move on to the next level. He didn't even need to use his fingers, I might add. His mouth alone was enough to drive me crazy to the point of no return. His mouth that tasted like me when he sat me up and pulled me flash against his rippling pecs with one arm so he could kiss my lips fervently, until they got swollen and red. Meanwhile, he slid down his free hand to play with my other lips below. My muffled moans and gasps encouraged him to go on. I couldn't so much as blink twice, and I felt a thick finger enter me, then a second, and not much later, a third followed it along with a pleasurable pain. I was stretched to the limit, but I knew the moment I took a glance at his considerable erection that it still wasn't enough. As if sensing my thoughts, he squeezed in a fourth digit and whimpering, I clutched a fistful of his soft hair; the second long thing I love on him. He let out a deep growl to answer the sensation raised by my action.

Our kisses grew more intense as his fingers moved in and out of me, slow and gentle at first, then he picked up speed and got rough. To help my walls relax, his thumb rubbed steady circles on my clit. I was about to lose my mind.

What came after, just added oil to the fire.

He withdrew his fingers despite my protest, straightened up still holding me, then put his front legs on each side of my still trembling thighs. His hooves braced against the wooden surface and his animalic scent fully filled my nostrils. I felt trapped but not one bit intimidated as he leaned over me majestically. Instead, I looked up at him expectingly, and the raw lust in his darkened eyes along with a suggestive smirk made me bite my lower lip. That was a sight I'll remember until the day I die.

I knew the time I'd been pining for since the first meeting on the beach would come now. Confirming, his giant, granite-hard manhood arrived at my entrance. Tiros's eyes not leaving mine. I straddled his magnificent body from below, and without hesitation, I grabbed his member so I could guide him inside. He felt hot in the cage of my fingers.

Thank God's good will for the picnic table being there to make our job easier.

The scream that escaped my throat, and the content groan he made as his massive girth slowly pushed in, streching me even further, are still echoing in my ears. Our bodies united, and fuck if they weren't made for each other.

Tiros stood motionless for a few moments to let me adjust to his size, and to allow himself to revel in the tightness of my pussy, then began to move deeper and deeper. Never in my life had I felt so full and content.

Everything that followed turned into an ecstatic chaos of rapture. My G-spot became the target of his royal cock. He was keen on hitting it until I got so high on lust that I didn't know where one orgasm ended and where the next one started. The friction on my clit created by his thrusts sent me into an almost unbearable state of arousal. I threw my head back and he took it as an invitation to suck on my fully exposed neck, enhancing the pleasure, marking me as his.

The world seemed still around us as he tirelessly fucked me in the frozen bubble of time. The wooden table creaked under us plaintively.

After a period seeming like hours, Tiros also found his release. I felt his still plunging dick twitch as his hot cum flooded me, and it sent me over the edge once again, tightening around him like I never wanted to set him free. And I did not want that... He took his time riding out his climax together with me, then lingered inside until we both gathered our breath, satisfied. And slightly heartbroken...

I didn't want him to pull back because I knew it would possibly be permanent. The blinding brightness erupting from my hands corroborated my fears. It was time to help him leave this world so he could redeem his own kingdom.

At first I thought my feelings would fade after he left, but the exact opposite happened. My days have been filled with pining. The more I think back about the short time we spent together, the more I realize how much he means to me. We are worlds apart, but I won't give up the hope that one day we'll meet again. Until then, we have _Lovelink_...  
  
  



End file.
